


11:56 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered when he refused to view Martha Kent's empty bedroom.





	11:56 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered when he refused to view Martha Kent's empty bedroom and eventually visit her grave.

THE END


End file.
